Sue Miley
Sue Miley, also known as The Laughing Doll, is the main antagonist in the first chapter of the RPG Maker game Your Turn To Die. She is the first member of the organization to contact the participants of the death game directly, acting as the Floor Master of the 1st floor. Biography After the introductions in the beginning of the game, the participants open the yellow door bought by Q-Taro with three keys acquired during their first trials, inside the box was Miley's head with a note that requested that her body were put back together. Sara, after completing the russian roulette and exploring the first floor with Jou, acquire all parts of the doll and joins the rest of the participants in the pink room to connect her body. A white gas expreads through the room revealing Miley, who explains the majority vote that they will be part of in the main game, and gives each of them their own voting tablets. Miley asks the participants to take a test vote with the tablets to see its functionality, which results with Kazumi Mishima's death, after receiving three votes, being executed right in front of the remaining participants. Kanna tries to stop Miley, but she is taunted by Miley, who says that her actions ended up killing her sister. She is finally stoped when she is hit in the head by Kai Satou using his frying pan, as she leaves the first floor to the main game grounds swearing revenge. She is seen again in a screen during the last supper room, explaining the rules of the main game and each card role, Commoner, Keymaster, Sage and Sacrifice. She guides the participants to their desks and silently watches as the discussions unfold, only warning them about the remaining time before the preliminary vote and the final vote. After Kai was revealed as the Sage and earning most votes in the final vote, Miley proceeds to execute Jou Tazuna, who draw the Sacrifice card, but before being able to kill Kai, she is tackled down by Q-taro, gaining time so that Kai could cut his wrists, giving a speech to the remaining participants about resisting the kidnappers, before dying satisfied. Miley's silhouette is seen again on sarah's room in chapter two, delivering her the documents with information about the participants occupations and chances of winning the death game, also appearing talking with someone when Keiji and Sara came to the first floor again using the secret passage. She also makes a brief appearance on the screen before the second main game, saying that Gashu committed a transgression that shakes the very essence of the death game. Appearance Sue has the appearance of a doll with an outfit made of sweets, wearing a gray shirt under her brown dress and a yellow kerchief. Her bodice seems to be covered in chocolate that ends on her red puffed-up skirt , she has long yellow gloves, and a yellow ribbon tied around her waist as well as a red one around her neck. On her head she has a melting sweet that resembles a crown. She have heterochromatic eyes, the right one being red and the left one yellow. She has long brown hair that flips up at the end and frames her face. Personality Miley has a sadistic personality with no redeeming quality, she likes to see all the participants of the death game suffer, giving them hope before crushing it. She torments the participants with their regrets, this happens when she remembers Kanna Kizuchi that she could have saved her sister in the first trial and calling her a "sister killer". She also sometimes like to play sadistic pranks on the participants, like when she made Jou Tazuna's collar device beep pretending that it would explode. She also has her own plans and agenda, dropping important information about the death game to Sara to see how she would use it. She seems to want to control the death game at her own will, despite her masters wishes. Gallery Miley 14-6.png Miley_Hurt.png Miley_Screen.png Miley_Sara.png Miley_Dark.png Category:Sadists Category:Female Category:Video Game Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Wrathful Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Enigmatic Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Successful Category:Torturer Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Murderer Category:Provoker Category:Neutral Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:Indie/Doujin Villains